


Black on Black Suits are Fun

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor sees the pictures of Tom wearing the black on black suit on the set of Thor Ragnarok and cannot wait until they are reunited in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black on Black Suits are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Small amount of tie being used as bondage.

  


Taylor was in Rhode Island when she saw the picture show up on the Instagram feed. She was thankful that she was alone because she squeaked and moans. She was curious and went onto her tumblr and searched through the Loki tag and she saw the thirst that everyone was showing for her boyfriend.

She wasn’t jealous or upset with how the fans were reacting because her boyfriend was hot and seeing him dressed as Loki wearing a black on black suit made her wet. She was supposed to visit him in two weeks but she was seriously considering visiting him earlier so she could show him how much she truly missed him and also to tell him how arousing it was to see the pictures of him in his black on black tailored suit.

She makes a note in her notes app that she needs to talk to him about wearing black on black more often. She smiles to herself and watches the chaos erupt online she completely understood.

Two weeks pass with them texting, calling and facetiming with each other and as she gets out of the 19 hour flight. She sees Olly waiting with the car.

“Hello Olly how have you been?” She asks after giving him a hug.

“Doing good, the boss is still filming and has told me to take you to the house he has been staying at.”

When she got into the house she saw a black on black suit resting on the bed and she giggles knowing that they had talked about the reaction online and well she told him that she thought it was really sexy. This was going to be fun. She heard her iPhone ring and knew it was Tom. She reads the text.

**_Taylor I got some Chinese for us to eat and then we can have some fun with that black suit._ **

‘Oh this was going to be fun’ she thought to herself. She takes a quick shower and then puts on a black negligee with a silk black robe over it. She puts on red lipstick before walking back into the bedroom and lays down on bed waiting for her boyfriend to come back. She heard him call out her name.

“In the bedroom baby,” she said aloud and sat up to look at his reaction to seeing her.

“Oh isn’t this a fine surprise.”

“Well I thought since you were planning on wearing black on black tonight I should too. Do you like?”

“Like? I love it!” He told her before kissing her lips for the first time in weeks.

She giggles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck and she bit his bottom lip playfully. She bites her lip in a coy way. “Put on the suit.”

“I thought we would have Chinese first.” He told her with a smirk.

“Fun now, food later.”

He just throws back his head and laughs before taking the suit and putting it on right in front of her. She can see his Hiddlesconda ready to play too and it just made her wet. She playfully puts her hand over her lips and blows him a kiss. He makes sure the tie is on right and then makes a come hither motion with his finger. She crawls towards him and leans her head up to meet his lips again for another hard kiss. She puts her hands under the lapels of his suit and pushes him down. He chuckles into their kiss and moans out loud as she starts to grind herself against his crotch.

“Seeing those photos really makes you react like this?” he asks as he starts to places kisses at her neck and behind her ear.

“Yes, it does. Oh just fuck me already.” She tells him impatiently.

He just chuckles at her. “Well my dear good things happen to women that wait.”

“What if I don’t want to wait?”

He just looks at her and smirks. He unfastens his tie and takes her hands and tie them to the bedpost. She moans and wiggles a bit in excitement.

“I’m ready for it baby.”

He takes off her black lace panties and bunches up her negligee to rest at her hips. Then he takes off his suit and goes back on the bed and kisses her lips fiercely as he thrusts inside her.

She rolls her hips against his, which makes him move faster and deeper inside her. He places his lips at her neck and sucks lightly before playfully biting her neck. They move together for ten minutes, blissfully and then hurriedly as they reunite their bodies for the first time in weeks.

“Tom…” she breathes out as she felt herself starting to get closer to the edge.

“Don’t finish until I tell you to darling,” he told her as he thrusts in and out of her in a slow, torturous pace.

‘Oh fuck he’s in playful mood now,’ she thought to herself and tried to think of other things to distract her from the fantastic and blissful things he was doing to her body. What he always did to her body. He brought his lips to the back of her ear and placed a tender kiss. He knew her body inside and out, he knew that was one of her special spots.

“Taylor let go baby,” he whispers into her ear and at the same time gave her a fast and hard thrust.

She let out a loud moan of pleasure as he brought her to her orgasm and she lets out a blissful sigh as she felt him come inside her. They both breathe out deeply and he undoes the tie around her hands and kisses both of them.

“I missed you so much.” He told her wrapping her body up in his arms.

“Me too, but we survived our time apart. We got this and I plan on staying here until we have to go back for the Emmys. And may I have a suggestion for your suit?”

“Sure,” he told her with a chuckle.

“Make sure it’s black on black. It’ll drive me wild but your fans even more.”

“Oh you are a wicked woman Ms. Swift. Don’t tell me things like that because I’ll be thinking very naughty thoughts that entire night.”

“Good. Now my handsome king lets have that Chinese because I have a feeling we’ll need more energy for later.”

He playfully growls and picks her up and they eat their Chinese with them wearing basically nothing, the way they preferred it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to add comments, kudos and/or bookmarks.


End file.
